


Les Misérables One Shots and Short Stories

by Queen_Of_Sarcasm



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, One Shot Collection, Romance, shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Sarcasm/pseuds/Queen_Of_Sarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which lots of shenanigans, angst and fluff happens. Mostly Enjolras and Grantaire centric but there will be other chapters for other characters as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Enjolras and Éponine are best friends, there's a speech and everyone plays Mario Kart.

Éponine slowly blinked her eyes open as she heard a loud buzzing from her bedside table. She reached over and picked up her phone, groaning when the intense beam of light hit her eyes, causing her to get a head ache.

.::Nine Unread Messages::.

M: Hey, busy today? I really need to talk to you. ~ 4:56am

M: Ép, txt me back when you get these! ~ 5:19am

M: What about toady at 12? ~ 5:26am

M: Wait, never mind. Enj has that thingy that he wants everyone to come to, so maybe after that? ~ 5:31am

M: Ugh! Do we have to go? ~ 5:31am

M: It's the same every time. ~ 5:31am

M: I just asked him, he doesn't seem happy with me... ~ 5:33am

M: He says we have to go (;_;) ~ 5:33am

M: What is he even doing up at a time like this? ~ 5:33am

She groaned in the light and attempted to focus her eyes onto the keyboard of her phone to reply to his messages.

Ép: Probably studying. The thing that we should probably be doing... ~ 5:34am

M: Lol, you're very funny Ép! Anyways, Today. After his thingy? ~ 5:35am

Ép: Sure, why? ~ 5:35am

Ép: And why are you asking me this at 5:36am? (:C) ~ 5:36am

M: It's a secret... (:P) ~ 5:36am

Ép: (:O) Well then, you must tell me this instant! ~ 5:36am

M: Sorry, but I can't with this particular secret! I'll see you at Enj's thingy! xx ~ 5:37am

Éponine rolled her eyes and threw her phone back onto her bedside table, resting her head back onto her pillow. She had a small idea in the back of her mind of what he could possibly be wanting to ask her, the thought of it made her heart flutter, but she brushed it to the side, thinking it impossible.

She woke back up again, at nine. 

She yawned and swung her feet over the side of her bed and into some slippers. Then, pulling one of Montparnasse's larger fancy button up shirts that he had left in her apartment over her singlet, she walked down the hall and into the Kitchen to make some coffee for herself.

Eleven swung around and everyone was meeting outside the National Assembly Building.

"'Ponine!" Enjolras called out, smiling. She was one of the only two people that he would break his 'Marble Statue' exterior for. Herself being his best friend and the other, Grantaire, being his boyfriend.

"Enjy!" She laughed, hugging him. He hugged back tightly.

"Nervous?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Why would I be? It'll be perfect. Just look at the size of this crowd!" He said in awe, amazed at how many people came to see his political point of view.

"Enj!" Grantaire's voice called for him.

"Coming 'Taire." He called back, rolling his eyes. Éponine gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sent him off towards the stage they had set up for him.

"You'll do great!" She called from behind him, he turned around and waved before disappearing into the crowd of people. She turned around and started to look for her own boyfriend.

"M'!" She called out when she saw his hair bobbing around in the back of the crowd, he stopped and walked towards her.

"Where have you been?" She asked, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Tell you later..." He whispered, giving her a cheeky grin and also giving her a kiss on the cheek. She leant her head on his shoulder as she watched the stage. The rest of the crowd turned their heads to the stage as well and the noise ceased.

Enjolras' speech was truly inspiring, for the next half hour he talked about politics and their current government. Some people even had tears rolling down their faces by the end, as he finished the people clapped and cheered, then, the crowd started to disappear after that.

"Enj! You did great!" Éponine congratulated him, loosing Montparnasse somewhere in the chaos, he smiled, and dragged Grantaire over with him. They were holding hands.

"You should come to the Café, we're all meeting there after we pack up." Enjolras offered, she looked unsure.

"There will be alcohooool." Grantaire tried to persuade, Enjolras rolled his eyes with a 'we'll talk about that later, I don't think you will be having any of that' look, or at least that's what Éponine got from it. R rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"Can Mont' come?" She asked. Enjolras looked unsure and was searching for the right thing to say, but when Grantaire nudged Enjolras by stamping on his foot, hard, he gave a very strained nod.

"Yea. I guess, why not? Uh- Bye, see you later." Enjolras choked out, turning around and grabbing R's hand, rushing away in the opposite direction.

She sighed. Montparnasse didn't have the best reputation, he used to be a thief, and a good one too, he worked for her Father. He had met Éponine while mugging her, she of course had stood her ground and somehow they had end up dating. In love. That didn't mean that her friends welcomed him though, or even liked him at all, they didn't trust him, especially Enjolras.

"Everything alright?" Montparnasse asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. 

Speak of the Devil.

"Yea, fine. Now, will you please tell me what you wanted to ask me?" Éponine pleaded. He pretended to be thinking.

"Hmmm, alright then. Follow me." He smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her away and out of the small crowd.

"Where are we going?" She laughed as he pulled her through the streets of Paris.

"Shh! Just follow." He chuckled, leading her through several different alleyways and paths until they arrived in front of the river Seine.

'What are we doing here? Wouldn't it have been easier to just walk straight here?" She asked, looking fondly into the water.

"Easier? Yes. Fun? No." He shrugged. He then took in a big gulp of breath.

"M'... what is it?" She asked, resting her hand on his cheek.

"I wanted to ask you something, quite important..." He looked nervous and embarrassed.

"Just ask me then. No need to feel nervous, its just me." She soothed, he suddenly took both of her hands into his.

"Ép' I love you, very, very much... I honestly don't know if I would be able to live without you right now. You showed me another way of living, and I'm grateful for that. I feel like an actual human being now, I really just need to know that you'll always be there for me... And that you will always love me, as I you."

He suddenly got down onto one knee. There was that flutter again.

"Éponine Thénardier, will you please make me the happiest man in the world, by marrying me?" He asked, reaching into his pocket for a small ring. She was in complete shock.

"Ép?" He swallowed his words up, she had yet to say anything. She leant down and tackled him to the ground with a kiss.

"I love you." She nodded, tears dripping soundlessly down her face.

"Is that a 'Yes' or..." He asked.

"Yes! Of course, yes!" She laughed. He picked her up and swung her around in his arms, then set her down on her feet, sliding the simple ring onto her finger. Though it was not much, it was all she could have ever wanted.

"Lets go and tell everyone now! Ooh! They'll be so exited!" She squealed.

"I don't know..." He chuckled nervously.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't really think that they like me all that well..." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks, I love you for you..." She smiled. 

He shrugged. "Eh... What have I got to lose?"

And so they walked to the Café to share their happy news.

"Grantaire I swear to god! If you don't stop bumping into my ass, I will tell Enj' about last Monday!" Combeferre's ever so happy voice yelled out from upstairs. So it seemed that they were playing 'Mario Kart'... Again... For the thousandth time...

"What about last Monday?! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JOLY! Would you please give me a fucking a break for once!?" Enjolras bellowed.

"I will when you give up your crown! How come you are always in first place?!" He groaned.

"Because, I just so happen to be good at this game!" He snuggled into R more. "And I am also your leader! It is only fitting." Enjolras added in an afterthought. 

"How do I go forward again?" A very drunken Bahorel asked, struggling with his remote that was upside down. The rest of The Amis groaned and ignored his comment.

"Hey guys!" Éponine greeted them, only she wished she didn't when they paused the game. She was finding that quite entertaining.

"'Ponine! What took you so long?" Combeferre asked.

"Uhmm... We have some pretty exiting news!" She almost squealed but contained herself.

"Uhm... Yea..." Montparnasse said awkwardly, not liking all of the attention that he was receiving.

"We're getting married!" She laughed. The café was silent for a split second before they erupted into cheers and laughter as they congratulated the happy couple. Enjolras didn't though, as he sat in the back of the group eyeing Montparnasse strangely.

Hours passed until Éponine felt a hand grab onto her wrist.

"'Ponine, could I please speak to you? Alone?" Enjolras asked. She excused herself from her conversation with Marius to speak with him on the balcony.

"Im happy for you, I really, truly am... I just- I think that you should- I don't trust him yet an-" He spluttered trying to find the right words to say. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand how you are feeling Enj', but I know that he would never hurt me. He loves me and I love him, with my entire heart. Isn't that enough? Who cares about his past? Thats not important." She explained. He nodded.

"I know, I- I- it's just... You're my best friend 'Ponine. Please understand that I only want what's best for you..." He pleaded, she nodded.

"I do, and this is what's best for me. He will protect me and take care of me, I know that. Now, lets go inside. Its freezing out here." She playfully hit him in the arm and he smirked slightly.

They walked back in, many of their friends eyeing them up as to see why they needed to talk on the balcony, but Enjolras just shrugged it off.

"I think its time for round two of Mario Kart!" He proposed. They cheered, most drunkly, and walked to the TV to play, some grabbing a controller and finding a comfortable place on the couch to sit and watch the screen, and some crowding around the TV, placing bets on who they thought would win.

"Here." Montparnasse was pulled out of his day dreaming in the corner by Enjolras offering him a controller.

"N- No that's fine, I really don't want to be a burden to you all, this is your night- I- I don't even know here I'm here an-" He spluttered but was cut off by Enjolras,

"Nonsense, this is most certainly you and Éponine's night! We have an extra remote, and I'm not just going to let you sit here alone in a dark corner." Enj' said sweetly. 

Montparnasse slowly accepted the remote and followed Enjolras to the couch, sitting beside Éponine on the floor in front of Grantaire and Enjolras, who were spooning on the couch as they played.

He leant his head on Éponine's shoulder, feeling happy. He was finally being accepted, and that was more than he could have ever asked for.


	2. The Art Teacher and the History Teacher ~ Part: One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I try to look into the eyes of what I think it's like to be a teacher.

"Okay! Attention please class!" Grantaire's calm and kind voice swept over the classroom. The kids at the back ceased their little paint fight.

"May I just say Thomas, James, Lydia and Sue, that I am beyond upset I wasn't included in your paint war..." He complained over dramatically pretending to be shot. The children laughed at their teacher's joke and continued to listen.

"Okay, so. Today we will be looking at sketching portraits, of other people, or fictional characters..." Grantaire started his class of for the day. He finished his short lecture, realising by experience that the children would rather be doing the actual portraits than to be listening to him blab on about it.

"Who is that Jaye?" He asked, walking around the class and checking on one of his students.

"Don't you recognise? It's you!" Jaye laughed. Grantaire slightly blushed.

"I don't know if you should do me Jaye. There's plenty of other people you could be doing that are a lot more interesting." He chuckled, Jaye rolled his eyes.

"But you're my favourite teacher! And you're so, so, sooooooooo good at art! I look up to you so much!" Jaye squealed. Grantaire chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Alright then." He shrugged it off, going to check on the rest of his class.

The bell for lunch rang and Grantaire dismissed his class.

"Alright little artists, you've worked your butts off enough for one day! We'll continue this next time, have a nice day!" He smiled. His students wined that they had to leave.

"Don't worry! I'll be here next time!" He chuckled, shooing them gently out of the door. He shut the door behind them and cleaned up the mess that they had made. He completed his task then, collecting his sketch pad and his satchel, he walked out of the classroom and towards the staffroom.

"Grantaire!" Joly's cheery voice called from the couch.

"Hi! How was your class?" He asked, clearing a space for Grantaire to sit down beside him.

"They were very eager to start this project, a bit too eager... And one of my students decided to do a portrait of me!" Grantaire chuckled. Joly nodded.

"I'm sure..." He laughed along.

"Heeeey Enj'! What took you so long?!" Bahorel shouted cheerfully over the chatter, in the middle of an intense game of ping-pong with Jehan.

"Ugh! You don't know the half of it!" He groaned, sitting down next to Éponine, who was eating a sandwich.

"I feel a lecture coming on..." Joly whispered to Grantaire who snickered in return.

"But... Im too exhausted to explain..." He groaned, tearing a part of Éponine's sandwich off and eating it.

"Hey! I'm hungry!" She complained, he just shrugged and continued to quietly nibble at his small piece of sandwich.

"How long have we got until next period?" Comeferre asked, looking up from his book in the corner.

"Hmm... Fifteen minutes." Joly replied, checking his watch.

"Grantaire?" Éponine asked, with a mouth full of food, she really had no manners, but that's just what made her Éponine.

"Hmm?" He looked up, hiding his sketch book in his lap. She looked curious.

"What'ya got there?" She asked. He blushed and put it back into his satchel.

"It's uh... Something I'm experimenting on for my class." He lied, but she looked convinced. He would never admit it, but what he was really doing was sketching the angelic god of a man sitting beside her. Like he did every other day.

"I'm gonna head back, I'll see you all later." The 'said godlike person' smiled, picking his satchel up and departing, but not before taking the rest of Éponine's sandwich with him.

"Enjolras! You come back here with my food! That was five bucks!" She huffed grabbing her bag and running out the door after him.

"I've got some work to do in my office anyways... I'll be going now." Joly smiled, finishing his tea and then running off to the sick bay.

Grantaire sighed and lay on the couch, sketching some more. There was a junior assembly, so he wouldn't be having any more classes for the rest of the day. While all of his friends had senior classes to teach, except for Jehan, but he had work to do in his office. He could go home, but he would surely die of boredom there as well.

The school bell rang loudly through the speakers, causing Grantaire to accidentally draw a bold line through the middle of Enjolras' flawless face.

"Shit..." He cursed, rubbing out the line as much as he could, and sketching over it again.

"Bye 'Taire!" Bahorel yelled cheerily, grabbing his bag and running out with Jehan hot on his trail.

"Bye!" He called after Them.

Cosette and Marius, who he didn't even know where there, linked arms and bid farewell, walking out as well. All the other teachers departed after them.

So it was just him now. He stayed like that for at least an hour, then got extremely bored, he grabbed his satchel and walked over to the History and English block.

"Alright, so, for the next week or so we'll be looking into the June rebellion of France." Enjolras' strict voice said smoothly and flawlessly, echoing throughout the halls. Grantaire peeked into the classroom to watch him. A student raised his hand.

"Yes Mathew?" Enjolras raised his eyebrow, leaning against his desk.

"Uhm, don't you mean the French Revolution? What's the difference between the two?" He asked his teacher. Enjolras nodded.

"Well, The June Revolution was unsuccessful, and lasted two days and almost everyone died. While the French Revolution lasted ten years and was successful in the end. Anyway, we'll learn more about that when the time comes." Enjolras explained.

"Alright, now, if you look online on your laptops, there should be a link sent to your school E-mails. Then you should just be working off of there." Enjolras instructed. The class nodded and set into their work. Grantaire saw his opportunity and waved like a mad man through the window on the door.

Enjolras caught his eye and tried to ignore him, looking into his laptop screen more, but soon found it inevitable and got up to see what he wanted.

He closed the classroom door behind him and pulled Grantaire down the hall so that the students couldn't hear their conversation.

"R! I am in the middle of class!" Enjolras hissed. Grantaire rolled his eyes and grinned cheekily.

"Yeeeaaa! but they have work they're doing! And I was boooored!" He wined. Enjolras scoffed.

"Then why didn't you go and bother Ép' or Joly? They would have been more happy to see you!" Enjolras scolded, about to turn around and back into his classroom.

"Wait!" Grantaire panicked, grabbing Enjolras' hand. Suddenly they both felt a shock run up their arms, they stood like that for what felt like decades until Enjolras pulled his hand back fiercely, blushing.

"What?!" He hissed. Grantaire knew that this was a shot in the dark but for some reason, he felt as though this was the right time to do it. He pulled Enjolras to him and pressed his lips to his. Enjolras was frozen for a short moment before pushing Grantaire off of him.

"I- Im s-" Grantaire was cut off by Enjolras shoving him into a locker and kissing him back deeper. They stood like this for about a minute before Enjolras pulled away and walked back towards his class, turning around in front of the door to look back at Grantaire who was still leaning against the lockers with a shell shocked expression and his hair a complete mess... Well, more so than usual.

"Now, go and do something useful..." Enjolras winked before walking back into his classroom, closing the door behind him, leaving Grantaire alone and wondering what just happened, if that was a dream or not.

"I hope you're not slacking off on your job Mr Grantaire..." Principle Javert hissed as he walked down the hall toward him. Grantaire shook his head, picking his satchel up and running back to his classroom.

When Grantaire arrived back in his classroom he locked the door behind him, sliding down against it, smiling from ear to ear. He reached into his bag for his sketchbook but found that it was gone. He panicked, retracing his steps with it before realising that he had it before he saw Enjolras. 

"Sneaky, sneaky Apollo..." He sighed, laughing as he went to his desk to do some of his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEIRD ENDING! IGNORE ANY SPELLING ERRORS OR MISTAKES COZ IM TOO LAZY TO EDIT!
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME
> 
> IZZY XX


	3. The Art Teacher and the History Teacher ~ Part: Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Enjolras and Grantaire finally sort out their shit.

Enjolras and Grantaire didn't talk much after the situation, they spoke, but not about the kiss. 

One particular day, a week later, Grantaire was grading portraits at the front of his classroom.

"Didn't you hear?" Grantaire had heard a group of kids in the back of his classroom snickering about something, while they did their painting.

"Yea.. and with Mr Enjolras too!" A girl laughed. He pretended to wander around while he listened into their conversation.

"Aww! That's so cute! How do you guys know?" 

"Michael was in the hall when it happened, he saw it!" Grantaire swore he could feel his stomach fall. This Michael boy had seen the kiss, and he had told everybody...

"Wait how did he see it?"

"He hid behind a corner when he saw the two arguing, he said that Mr Enjolras pushed Mr Grantaire into a locker and kissed him, then went back to his classroom."

"Guys, we should really be doing our work. Why does this matter? So what if they like each other? Its none of our business really." Jaye's sweet and quiet voice muttered nervously.

"Shut up Jaye! We're talking!"

"Wait... Does that mean that he's... Gay? And if he's Gay, does that mean that Mr Enjolras is Gay too?" A girl gasped. Grantaire felt rage bubble inside him, for he loathed that nickname. It was as if he stuck a label onto his forehead, inviting people to judge him.

"Yep! They're both Gay!" 

"What's going on back here? Perhaps you would all like to share your conversation with the rest of the classroom?" R asked sternly. His students shook their heads and went about their work, more quietly this time. He huffed and went back to grading his papers, making a mental note to speak to Enjolras about this after school.

-

"Ép' do you know where Enj' is?" He asked shakily, he hadn't been able to find Enjolras all day, and now school was over, he was nervous that he might not get to talk to him until tomorrow. He really didn't want to be left alone with his thoughts.

"Why? Wanna talk to him about the kiss?" She chuckled, he blushed.

"How do you know?!" He squeaked.

"Pah-lease. The entire school knows about it! That Michael boy saw you two and spread it out everywhere!" She giggled.

"I think he's in his office, hiding from everyone..." Combeferre worried.

Grantaire turned around and started to walk to Enjolras' classroom, praying that he was there.

"Enj'? It's me, R." He called out from the outside the classroom. The door swung open and a hand reached out to pull him inside before locking the door again, the classroom was dark, all the lights were off and the window curtains were pulled shut. The only light source was a table lamp on Enjolras' desk.

"This is so messed up! How does everyone know?! I- We-" He screeched. Grantaire placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Some boy named Michael saw us, he told everyone." Grantaire explained, Enjolras' face turned from one of fret and worry to one of anger and coldness.

"Who gave him the right to do that?! My students can't even look at me without laughing anymore!"

They were silent for a while.

"W- What are we?" Grantaire asked, breaking the silence, Enjolras' head snapped towards him.

"I- Um... W- What do you want us to be?" Enjolras asked back shakily.

"Together? Dating? I trust that you know how I feel about you... I love you." Grantarie rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Enjolras looked away out the window and then back at him.

"Yea... Okay, dating." He responded, Grantaire placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't seem so sure about it..." He whispered, playing with some of the other man's blonde curls. Enjolras sighed.

"'Taire, I've never done this before... Ever. A- and I don't know if I'm ready to jump into love yet. I need time... " Enjolras blushed as he spoke quietly. Grantaire looked shocked. How could someone so beautiful never have had a relationship in their life?

"Never been Kissed?" Grantaire asked.

"Nope. Well, except for last week when we kissed in the hall." Enjolras blushed.

"Never even had a girlfriend or boyfriend?" 

"Nope."

"Oh..." Grantaire blushed even harder.

"Well then I'm honoured to be your first kiss, and first relationship. It's okay, you don't have to return my love just yet, I can wait." He smiled, Enjolras smiled back and kissed him. They stayed like this for a while in the dark classroom, kissing and being content in each other's arms, cuddling up against Enjolras' desk.

"We need to do something about these rumours though. I don't understand why people think being Gay or Bisexual is so wrong..." Enjolras sighed.

"I don't know... It's terrible though." Grantaire agreed.

"We should speak to Javert about it. He might be able to so something." Grantaire suggested, Enjolras nodded, and reached into a draw. He grabbed out Grantaire's sketchbook and handed it to him. Grantaire chuckled.

"I knew it was you!" He laughed, Enj' looked sheepish.

"Sorry about that, I was curious!" He also laughed.

"And might I say that you are quite the artist 'Taire! These sketches are amazing! I honestly didn't know that you drew me that much..." He exclaimed, smiling and wrapping his arms around Grantaire's neck.

"I know right? I was thinking of becoming an Art teacher or something." Grantaire smirked sarcastically.

"Wait, and what do you mean by 'That much'? You knew I draw you?" Grantaire asked, swallowing the nervousness in his throat.

"Well... Yes, but don't worry, I loved the fact that you did- do. I was just extremely curious to see them. They're beautiful 'Taire." Enjolras smiled kissing him again.

They stayed like this for at least two more minutes until they left to go to Javert's office.

They knocked on the door and waited to be invited in.

"Come in..." A strict cold voice instructed from inside, even without seeing him, Javert sent chills of fear down Grantaire's back.

"Ah! Mr Enjolras, Mr Grantaire. I've been meaning to have a chat with the two of you..." He grumbled.

"Uh- Y- Yes sir, we would like to speak to you about the uh- Rumours that have been spread around about the two of us..." Enjolras spoke up. Javert nodded, leaning back in his chair and tapping his pencil on the desk in a very annoying fashion.

"Yes, well, I don't think we could call them rumours if they are true... Are they true gentlemen?" Javert asked.

"Well- Uh... They're not- not wrong..." Enjolras whispered, he was for some reason very intimidated by Javert, probably in fear of loosing his beloved job.

"Look- I'll cut to the chase here. I don't really care if this Michael boy saw us kiss. What matters here are the things that the children are saying. 'Gay' 'Bi'' who the hell cares?! If I like or love a man or a woman, it should be of no concern or worry to anyone but me and my partner. The children here need to learn that being 'Gay' or 'Bisexual,' "Pansexual' or whatever the hell you are, doesn't matter! What matters is that you love that person with all of your heart and you don't care what others think." Grantaire exploded, witch was odd for him. Javert and Enjolras stared at the artist in shock.

"Very well then... I'll give you third period tomorrow. You may hold a fifteen minute assembly and express your view on the matter." Javert nodded, shooing them out of his office.

"Thank you sir." Grantaire nodded, pulling Enjolras by the sleeve, out the door.

-

The next day at period three, all of the students gathered in their school hall.

"Alright, listen up. So apparently there is some rumours going around about Mr Enjorlas and Mr Grantaire. We are all gathered here to work out all of this." Javert's strong voice bellowed into the microphone. Grantaire stood up on the podium.

"Alright, listen. I'm not here to deny what happened, me and Mr Enjolras did kiss." Grantaire started, looking towards Enjolras who was blushing.

"But that's not what bothers me. What bothers me is, the things that all of you are saying. You obviously don't understand that the word 'Gay' is offensive to some. Everybody thinks that if your 'Gay' your weird, that you are different. I'm not strange nor different. I grew up here, I have a life and friends, but now that I've kissed a person of my same gender. It's as if I've had a label stuck onto my forehead. My sexuality does not define me, who I like or love does not define me. I define me." He stood down off of the podium as finished his lecture. The school one by one started to clap.

"Wow... I thought I was the only one who was good at lectures here..." Enjolras laughed and wrapped his arms around the cynic. Grantaire smiled and pulled him into a kiss. 

Lets just say that they almost went deaf with all of the cheers and clapping from the audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEIRD ENDING AGAIN! IM SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE TO STOP IT... KAY BAI!
> 
> PS. IGNORE MISTAKES, I'M TOO LAZY TO EDIT, AND PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS! I REALLY NEED SOME!
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME
> 
> IZZY XX


	4. Give Me A Minute...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of a tumblr post.

Alright. So I was scrolling Instagram and I found this. I really wanted to do a One-Shot on it... IM NOT TAKING ANY CREDIT! I just wanted to do it!

THIS IS GONNA BE REALLY SHORT, BUT I HAVE IDEAS FOR OTHER ONES!

 

Enjolras walked into the Cafe Musain, in a rush. Everyone, who were all crowded around everywhere drinking and waiting for their leader, looked up.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. The trains are on strike so I had to take my Motorbike." He panted.

"You have a motorbike?" Combeferre asked, speaking for everyone.

"Yea, why?" Enjolras asked, shrugging it off as if it were nothing.

"You just didn't seem like the type to have one..." Marius chuckled. Enjolras smiled and took his helmet off, shaking his golden curls around. The Amis all looked at him with admiration, he looked like a god. It was true that they all thought he looked heavenly, but not as much as Grantaire did.

"What are you all staring at?" He asked, also taking his leather jacket off. They were all cut off by Grantaire who started to choke on his wine.

"Nope, nooooo. I- I'm just gonna go... Uh... Lie down for a second..." He spluttered, taking himself out of the main room of the Cafe and into the backroom.

They all snickered as he left the room, knowing how he felt about the blonde. Enjolras didn't think anything of it as he sat down and took out some papers from his bag.

"Let's begin shall we?" He asked, his friends all crowded around the table as he discussed plans with them.

It had been about two hours and no sign of Grantaire. Courfeyrac took it upon himself to check on the drunk.

"R'?" He called out amused as he walked into the small back room.

"Mrffff...." He heard a muffled voice whisper. He turned the light on and held back a laugh at the sight before him.

Grantaire lying on his face, in the middle of the floor, instead of on the small makeshift bed they had made for Enjolras when he would fall asleep in the cafe. 

"R' are you okay?" Courf' chuckled in the door frame. 

Grantaire rolled over to face him.

"I will never be okay again..." He whispered dramatically.

Courf' couldn't hold it back anymore, he spluttered out laughing as he fell on the floor beside his friend, holding his sides.

 

NEXT ONE IS COMING OUT SUPER SUPER SOON! PROMISE!

IGNORE MISTAKES! I WAS TOO LAZY TO EDIT!

UNTIL NEXT TIME

IZZY XX


	5. Just One Miracle, Please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a full fic where Cosette and Enjolras are twins because I loooooove that thought so much! I think of them as twins in everything... So yea. 
> 
> This is just an idea that I had. Not h8 plz!
> 
> This has a slight sprinkle of Enjolras / Eponine because it's mostly just Enjolras & Cosette twin stuff.
> 
> Cosette, Enj' and Ép' are 13 and 14 ish.

"Enj'!" Cosette whisper-called as she snuck out the back of Thénardier's inn. Looking for her injured brother, she had left him out here after quite severe beating he had received from the Thénardiers.

"Cosette, over here..." She heard a similar whisper-shout from her brother, lurking in the shadows.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late! They wouldn't let me leave until I swept the entire inn!" She apologised, running up to him. He shook his head and grabbed her arms to help him sit up.

"I'm Fine 'sette. No need to apologise." He smiled, although she could tell that he was hurt, badly.

"Cosette? Enjolras?" Éponine's quiet voice called from beside the stable.

"Over here Ép..." Enjolras' broken voice called. Éponine rushed over and next down beside the boy.

"What did they do to you?" She whispered, stroking his hair. He smiled and shook his head.

"Did you bring the kit?" Cosette asked Éponine. She nodded and handed over the small kit of medical supplies she was able to find. It wasn't much, but it was way better than nothing.

"I've already told you both, I'm fine! Now, where is Gavroche? Azelma? Are they alright?" Enjolras asked, trying to push himself up, but Cosette kept him firm in place.

"No. We'll figure everything else out later. You need help." She said firmly, he rolled his eyes but obliged.

Éponine poked and prodded until she felt Enjolras wince.

"What's wrong?" Cosette worried. Éponine lifted Enjolras' shirt to find a large infection and bruse covering his chest.

"S- top... H- hurts." He wined, trying to cover it back up with his shirt again. Éponine was strong though.

"Cosette. I'm going to need you to hold his arms and legs as best you can while I clean the wound up. I can't have him moving too much while i'm doing this." Éponine ordered. Cosette nodded and pinned her brother down on the dead grass.

Éponine started running cloths of alcohol and other remedies over Enjolras' infected wound. He grumbled and pleaded for her to stop, but she didn't, it was for his own good.

When she thought it was clean enough she wrapped it in a bandage. 

"Thank you 'Ponine..." A tired Cosette smiled half-heartedly, then looked down at her currently sleeping brother.

"I'll leave you both to it then. I'll be back out later when Mama and Papa are asleep." She smiled. Cosette nodded and brushed her fingers through Enjolras' hair. Éponine picked up all the spare medical equipment she could find and ran back into the inn.

"Oh Enj'... What are we going to do? Mama should be here. Taking care of us and protecting us. We cannot possibly stay here like this our entire lives." Cosette choked out, looking down at her twin. He seemed to groan in response.

"Why can't someone just come and rescue us? Someone come and take us away from this hell?" She pleaded to nobody in particular.

She managed to somehow carry Enjolras to the stable where they slept on the hay. She placed him down and cuddled up into his side.

He had saved her earlier. A drunken man wandering through the inn managed to find Cosette and pinned her to the upstairs wall. She tried to get away, and when she thought all hope would be lost Enjolras found her and tackled the drunken man down, knocking him out. Thénardier punished him for treating his guests poorly and attacking the 'innocent' man.

"There is a castle on a cloud...

I like to go there in my sleep...

Aren't any floors for me to sweep...

Not in my castle on a cloud...

There is a room that's full of toys...

There are a hundred boys and girls...

Nobody shouts or talks too loud.

Not in my castle on a cloud...

There is a lady all in white.

Holds me and sings a lullaby.

She's nice to see and she's soft to touch.

She says Enjy'. I love you very much...'

I know a place where no ones lost...

I know a place where no one cries...

Crying at all is not allowed...

Not in my castle on... a." Cosette sang the song that he always sang to her when she was feeling scared or sad, it was strange to be singing it to him. She cradled him in her arms and didn't get the last word out as she fell asleep.

-{:~:}-

~ Three weeks later ~

"You there! Boy! Go and fetch me some water from the well in the wood!" Madam Thénardier ordered. Enjolras hazily nodded and set off. Cosette and Éponine gave him worried looks as he stumbled past them and out the door, taking a wooden bucket with him.

Éponine, being only fifteen did not know much of medical health. Not as much as she would like to. She did as best she could fixing Enjolras, but it wasn't enough. He was sick. Deathly sick, and he needed to see a doctor before it got too bad, but of course the Thénariders did not care for Enjolras' health and did not send him to a doctor. He needed a miracle. And fast.

Who knew that his miracle would take in the form of Jean Valjean searching for the two twins in the middle of the wood?

"Do not be afraid." Valjean said to Enjolras who had taken to a defensive stance when he spotted the older man.

"I am not. Why would I be afraid of you?" Enjolras asks. Valjean chuckled.

"My name is Jean Valjean. And what might yours be?" He asked, taking his top hat off in a kind manner. Enjolras looked around him for awhile. Checking to see if he was followed, making sure that he would not get in trouble for socialising with a stranger in the middle of the woods.

"Enjolras..." He answered. Valjean's smile faded.

"Would you so happen to have a sister named Cosette?" He asked. Enjolras looked strangely at the man but nodded. What did he want with his sister?

"I have been sent to fetch you kids... Your- Your uh... Your Mother is with god." He stumbled with words.

Instead of looking grief stricken or even sad, Enjolras simply nodded.

"We both knew that this would happen eventually... Mama never took care of herself. All of her time and hard hard earned money went towards us..." He sighed.

Looking upwards towards the clouds he said his silent goodbye to Fatine. Thanking and praising her for all that she had done for Cosette and himself.

"You do not look well, child." Valjean worried.

"I am sick. I must see a doctor soon or I will die." Enjolras shrugged. Valjean picked Enjolras up and walked in the direction of the inn. 

"Ah! There you are boy! Come along now. You have to be in bed!" Madam Thénarider fake worried for the boy, stanching him for Valjean and handing him to her husband who had an awfully fake smile slapped onto his face.

"I have been sent by the children's mother to fetch them. I will pay whatever is due." Valjean said, confidently. Enjolras looked absolutely miserable in Thénardier's arms.

"Hold up. These children don't come free! All of the times they have been sick... Wounded. Damaged things... All of our money just. Sucked down the drain..."

"Will this suffice?" Valjean asked, taking almost all of the money from him wallet and handing it to them. Their eyes lit up as they quickly said goodbye to the children and disappeared.

"Wait! We have to take Éponine too! Right? We cannot leave her here with them!" Enjolras argued.

"Enj'... Just. Go." Éponine sighed. He turned to her alarmed.

"There is no point in arguing here! You need help Enj! You will die if you stay here longer. I'll be fine. I know my way around... And besides. Gavroche and Azelma need me... I have to stay here." She smiled. He nodded and hugged her tightly.

"This isn't the end Ép'. I will meet you again one day in the future, and we will be friends again..." He promised, taking her at arms length. She smiled sadly. 

"Don't go making promises you can't keep..." She sighed. He shook his head.

"No. I mean it. I promise. Honestly." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed. They both liked each other, but nobody dared to make a move, they might have been together eventually. Had they been given more time. He blushed slightly too.

"Then. Then I look forward to that day Enjy'. Really." She smiled, a single tear running down her cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb and stepped back for Cosette to say goodbye.

"We both mean it. I'll miss you 'Ponine..." Cosette cried. Hugging her tightly. Éponine hugged back and then pointed towards the door.

"Go..." She whispered. Both twins gave her a sad look and then left. 

Their lives were finally starting. And Éponine felt as though her's had just ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do a fic on this! Tell me if you like it! I wanna know! I do!
> 
> Izzy xx
> 
> (I WAS TOO LAZY TO EDIT! IGNORE MISTAKES!)


	6. Part Of Your World pt: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a Little Mermaid AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I AM OBSESSED WITH FAN ART! ESPECIALLY THAT OF 'WIGS'! (HENCE ABOVE!) IT'S ALL AMAZING! I SAW THIS DRAWING AND REALLY WANTED TO WRITE A FAN FIC OF IT, BUT LET'S JUST SEE HOW THE ONE-SHOT IS.
> 
> !!!!{http://juanjoltaire.tumblr.com/tagged/little-mermaid-au} is where I'm getting most of this from, because I love the art work! Please don't think i'm taking credit for all of the hard work, I just wanted to write a One-Shot about it!!!!
> 
> !!BASED!! ON 'THE LITTLE MERMAID' BUT LIKE... LES MIS...

~{::}~

"R! Get your royal ass down here! You'll kill yourself!" Éponine's ever so happy voice called out. His best friend had decided to join him on his ship for the day.

"I'll be fine!" Grantaire laughed as he hung from a rope, tied to the flag pole. He loved the feeling of the Ocean wind in his hair, he felt so alive when he was sailing, no sitting around in the castle bored out of his mind, no women swooning over him, he felt free.

"Your highness, it's not wise to be hanging over the Ocean, you could fall in." One of his ship crew worried, Grantaire just ignored him and continued to marvel in this feeling. Blocking out the rest of the world.

And then there was that island rock that they had crashed into.

It happened so fast, too fast. All of a sudden he was thrown from his ship and into the Ocean abyss, but not before hitting his head on the side of the ship, his pride and his glory exploded into millions of pieces, taking his crew with it.

This was the end. It should have been the end. He tried to swim desperately to the surface, dodging pieces of ship debris as he did so, but he was too deep and wasn't fast enough, he could feel his eyes start to close and the faint feeling of arms wrapping around his waist.

~{::}~

When he opened his eyes he saw white, with the exception of the silhouette of what seemed like an angel. He could feel the angel caress his face and hair with its ever so soft hands. Grantaire blinked rapidly to try and focus on his saviour, he needed to know who it was.

"R!" He heard Éponine's voice call and all of a sudden his angel left, fled off and left him there on the sand of the beach, he was disappointed.

"W- Who was that?" Grantaire coughed up a bit of water as he sat up.

"What do you mean? It's just you and me here..." She soothed, running a hand through his hair.

"No... Th- There was someone here, they saved me..." He argued. She shrugged.

"They must have left, that or you were imaging it all. Let's get you back to the castle, your parents are worried." Éponine suggested, Grantaire nodded slowly.

"Okay... I'm right behind you." He agreed. She smiled and walked off around the corner of the beach.

Grantaire looked into the water, looking over the ocean as the sun set, until he saw the tail of an ocean creature flip up to the surface as it swam away from the beach. It may have been a dolphin or maybe a whale or something. But whatever it was... He was intrigued with it.

~{::}~

"You Idiot! What If your father saw you doing that?!" A voice scolded from behind some rocks.

"Shh... He doesn't need to know! I wasn't seen!" Another voice giggled, the voice's owner peeked up from behind the rocks to make sure that the coast was clear.

"Enjolras you are going to be killed one day! You know how sailors and fishermen can be!" Combe-flounder exploded. Enjolras continued to giggle with glee as he watched Grantaire get up and walk off the beach.

"Ugh... Nothing. You'll never learn will you?" Comb' grumbled sinking into the water.

"It's fine! He's different from the other ones. He's curious... I like it..." Enj' giggled again flipping his tail around.

"Comb' just let him be. He just fancies the prince." Jehan (One of Enjolras' fish friends) , who had been listening on the sidelines, picking flowers that had been growing in the rocks and making a flower crown for Enjolras, said soothingly.

"Well then. I am terribly sorry for caring about Enj's well being!" Comb' huffed, sinking further into the water so that only his face was above.

"Awe shush you two. I don't fancy the human. I told you, I'm just... Curious..." He sighed, leaning back against the rocks, Jehan finished the flower crown and placed it onto Enjolras' head.

"Alright then Enj' let's get you back to the palace, your father is probably wondering where you are..." Comb' suggested. Enjolras groaned and splashed into the water on his back, his golden curls cascading around his face while his previous flower crown broke apart and left just the flowers on the surface of the water. His bright red tail spread out in a relaxed form.

"What-" Enjolras gasped as he felt something sharp brush against his tail.

He picked up said item and inspected it carefully. There was a sharp part on the bottom. He made sure to avoid it.

"I'll have to ask Courf' about what it is tomorrow..." He almost exploded with excitement. The wonder in his eyes, shining bright.

"Alright, alright. Take it to your weird shrine, collection, room thingy... We need to go!"Comb' rushed, Enj' grabbed the item and swam down to Atlantica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M PROBABLY GONNA CONTINUE THIS. COZ I REALLY LIKE IT! LIKE... ALOT. I KINDA WANNA DO THE WHOLE 'LITTLE MERMAID' STORY! LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE THAT IDEA!
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME
> 
> IZZY XX
> 
> (UNEDITED BECAUSE I'M LAZY! NO H8 PLZ)


	7. Part Of Your World pt: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has four or five parts idk yet... This isn't really a one - shot... but... ya' know... also I'm changing the original 'Little Mermaid' story up a tiny, tiny bit.

"The surface?!" Enjolras' father Valjean, the king of the seven seas, scolded him harshly.

"I- I.. Um... I just wanted to see..." Enjolras tried to fight back, but his father always made him feel scared and nervous. He always meant well, but he could be truly terrifying when he wanted to.

"And I'm sure that you had something to do with the ship crash yesterday?" Valjean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with two of his fingers. Enjolras' set his jaw, determined to stand up to his father.

"I had nothing to do with that! I just helped one of the sailors fro-" He cut himself off when he saw the worried frantic dismissing from Comb'. He had said too much...

"I- I mean... I- um..." Enjolras stuttered, his eyes growing wide.

"You helped- You helped a sailor?!" Valjean exploded. Enjolras shook his head frantically, trying to deny it, but Valjean could see it in his eyes.

"Just... Go. Go see your sister or something. I have work to do." Valjean sighed, avoiding eye contact with his son. Enjolras nodded and fled as fast as he could out of the throne room.

"What did you do this time?" Cosette asked with a hint of mischief in her voice. Enjolras rolled his eyes and swam past her. She followed behind him.

"Awe! C'mon Enjy! I was just kidding!" She giggled. He sighed and ignored her, swimming out of the palace and then out of Atlantica.

"Where are you going?" Cosette asked, trying to keep up with him.

"Just go home 'Sette... Go see Marius or something." He sighed, trying to swim faster than her, but she was fast.

"I don't want to." She rolled her eyes. Enjolras just kept swimming down until he came to a big rock on the floor of the Ocean. He found Jehan there waiting for them.

"Hey! Didn't know when you'd get here!" He laughed happily. Enjolras ignored him and pulled the rock to the side. 

"Wha-" Cosette was cut off by Comb' who placed his fin on her mouth. She didn't even know that he was there too.

Enjolras finished pulling the rock and swam inside. Not bothering to close it up behind him. All four of them swam into the cavern until a statue blocked their path. It must have fallen from the ship when it exploded and this had crashed through the hole in the cavern. Not that Enjolras was complaining. If it had been a statue of anything else Enjolras would have just left it there until it slowly fell apart. But this statue was of Grantaire.

"'Sette... Help me move this inside." Enjolras smiled towards her, the gleam returning to his eyes. She shot him a strange look.

"What do you mean? Why would you want a piece of junk like this? It's just a human..." Cosette sighed. Enjolras shot her a glare and she shut up. They grabbed it and pulled it in until it sat in the very middle of his cavern, the true treasure out of all of this junk spread across the walls. Enjolras swam up to Grantaire's face and caressed it. Enjoying the tingly feeling he felt when he saw Grantaire's face.

"Whoa... Enjy. This place is weird..." She choked out. 

"Do you even know what any of this stuff is?" Cosette asked him warily looking uncomfortable. Snapping him out of his trance. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes! Courf' tells me what they are! Ooh! That reminds me." He squealed, reaching into his small satchel and retrieving the item that had cut his tail yesterday.

"I have to see him about this!" He laughed. there was a small part missing at the top and that was what made it sharp, and there was a strange spongy thing in it that held and little bit of red liquid in it.

"Lets go then!" Jehan smiled. Enj' placed the item back in his satchel and swam up. Cosette stayed in place.

"Are you coming?" Enjolras asked. She slowly shook her head giving him a sad smile.

"Enj' I'm not going with you... Y- you have to let this all go... What do you want from up there? Him?" She asked referencing to Grantaire's statue.

"What are you saying Cosette?" He scowled, dropping his satchel so it was floating in place, and swimming down to his sister.

"I'm saying... You're going to waste your life doing this! You can't have Grant- Whatever his name is. You're supposed to be here in the ocean! He is supposed to be up there on land! I'm worried about you! You have to let all of this stupid human stuff go! I want you to be happy." She said as softly as she could. He still glared at her.

"I can't be happy down here... I- I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be up there with the humans... With legs." He shot back. She gasped at him.

"What do you think this is?!" She hissed, grabbing his tail and yanking at it.

"How are you supposed to be up there with this?" She asked, he swam away from her.

"Just leave me be Cosette! I know you mean well. B- But..." He was feeling utterly conflicted. He just shook his head and swam up to the surface, grabbing his satchel on the way and leaving his sister in the cavern alone. She scoffed and swam back towards Atlantica.

~{::}~ 

"Courf'!" Enjolras called out.

"Heeeeere!" A voice called from above them as Courfeyrac's voice squawked from above them. The seagull landed on a rock and smiled.

"What have you got for me today Enj'?" He asked. Enjolras reached into his bag and grabbed his item out, handing it to Courf'.

"Ah! This is called a 'Wine bottle' and the liquid inside is called 'Wine'!" Courfeyrac nodded proudly. Enjolras looked intrigued.

"What does 'Wine' do?" He asked, resting his elbows on the rocks and placing his head in his hands.

"Uhm..." Courf' racked his brain for an answer until he found one.

"Humans drink it to make themselves smarter! Try some!" He encouraged, handing the bottle to Enj'.

"How do I?" He asked, looking for an opening.

"You take the cork out." Courf' rolled his eyes helping Enjolras along.

"Thanks..." Enj' added sheepishly taking a large swig of the wine and cutting his lip on the side in the process.

"How is it?" Jehan asked. Enjolras started spluttering and coughing from the ugly, bitter taste of the wine.

"T- Terrible... Humans drink this?!" He choked out. Courf' nodded.

"Oh yea! I see Prince Grantaire drinking it almost every day! He must get super smart!" Courf' nodded.

"Every day huh?" Enj' sighed. Courf' nodded again and Enjolras chugged the rest, the taste sent shivers down his spine, but if he wanted to be like the humans then he had to drink and eat like them... Right?

"I was looking into what you said the other day about wanting to be like the humans and I may have found a way for you to do that Enj'..." Courf' told him. Enjolras was about to reply when he head a voice on the beach call out.

"Is there someone out there?" It was Grantaire. Enjolras' eyes lit up and he swam closer to the beach, making sure to keep hidden though.

Grantaire dropped to the sand and pulled out a similar wine bottle, un-corking it and taking a swig. Then he started to sketch the horizon.

Enjolras continued to watch him sketch, ignoring the harsh and worried look from Comb' trying to get him to come back.

Hours passed until suddenly Grantaire looked up and caught Enjolras' eye. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity until Enj' came to his senses and ducked back down under the water.

"Hello?" Garniture called out, ditching his work and running over to the rocks. It was too late. Enj' had been seen. The best thing he could do now is just hide his tail from the Prince.

"H- Hi..." Enjolras choked out.

"Who are you?" 'Taire asked him.

"E- Enj- olras..." He continued to choke out words.

"Enjolras... What a lovely name. Mine is Grantaire... Or 'R if you prefer." He smiled charmingly at Enjolras. He nodded in return.

"I feel like i've seen you from somewhere... Say, did you happen to rescue me from drowning yesterday?" Grantire asked. Enjolras slowly nodded, not looking out of 'Taire's eyes.

"Why did you leave? I didn't get to thank you for saving my life..." Grantaire also could not tear himself out of Enj's eyes. He was entranced by his angel.

"No need. Anyone would have done the same." Enjolras smiled. Grantire almost had a heart attack then and there. He had them most genuine and most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Why don't we go and take a walk? We could talk for a while?" Grantaire offered. Holding a hand out to him. 

"N- No- I ... Uh..." Enj' struggled for words.

"What?" Grantaire asked, puzzled.

"I just- Need to go..." Enjolras decided.

"Wait- I... Uh- Look I know it sounds crazy but I really need to see you again... I- Just..." Garniture choked out, his angel was leaving. He didn't want to loose him.

"We will! I wanna see you again too... It'll happen soon... I promise." Enj' nodded. 

"Okay." Grantire blushed.

"Okay." Enj' blushed as well.

"Goodbye..." Enjolras smiled, kissing Grantire's outstretched hand and then disappearing under the water.

"Bye..." Grantire nodded, shocked. Why didn't Enjolras just get out of the water and walk off? He didn't care. He knew that his angel's name and that he was real now. They would meet again soon. He hoped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT PART OUT SOOOOOOOOOOON!
> 
> (UNEDITED BECAUSE OF LAZINESS!)
> 
> IZZY XX


End file.
